Marauders
by Roury-chan
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Cinco viñetas de algunos momentos. Posiblemente slash RM/SB.


"_Lumos, _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

* * *

Sirius Black y James Potter congeniaron desde el momento en el que el último dijo que pensó que Sirius era normal, eso fue todo lo que Sirius necesito para depositar una confianza ciega en James y ya lo demás es historia. Peter no tardo en unírseles, siempre corriendo detrás de ellos u ofreciendo su ayuda para una nueva aventura cuando estaba en sus posibilidades, sin embargo Remus es otra historia.

Remus John Lupin era completamente diferente a sus compañeros de habitación, a diferencia de ellos Remus se dedicaba a apegarse a las reglas como si temiera defraudar a alguien sino lo hacía (y es que así era porque después de todo: ¿Cuántos directores habrían puesto en juego su propio pellejo para aceptar tener a un hombre lobo entre sus alumnos?, sencillamente Remus no se puede dar el lujo de decepcionarlo). ¿Qué si le divierten las bromas que sus compañeros realizan? ¡Por supuesto!, aunque claro siempre trata de disimularlo, no es que no quiera tener amigos, por supuesto que quiere es solo que le aterra la idea de lo que pensarían si ellos llegaran a enterarse de su condición así que ha llegado a la conclusión de que mantenerlos alejados es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Las fiestas navideñas acaban de pasar y todos han vuelto a Hogwarts, es un día nubloso y la mayoría de los estudiantes ha decidido pasarlo en sus habitaciones. Peter acaba de contar una anécdota muy graciosa acerca de un encuentro con un aparato muggle ("_se llamaba gremafono o algo así_"), Remus intenta disimular la risa detrás de un libro mientras los otros tres se parten a carcajadas. Remus no se espera lo que viene, de hecho ninguno de ellos lo espera, Sirius simplemente se sienta en la cama de Remus limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa y adopta una cara de completa seriedad mientras pronuncia las palabras que Remus ha estado temiendo desde que entro al colegio:

-Sabemos tu secreto Remus.

Remus siente que el alma se le cae a los pies, es el fin lo sabe, sabe que nadie permitiría que su hijo estudiara junto a un hombre lobo y mucho menos compartir habitación con él.

Remus no siempre fue seriedad y tranquilidad y un Remus de once años no lo fue ni de cerca así que no puede evitar quedar tieso como una piedra y blanco como un pergamino, ya no queda asomo de sonrisa simplemente no sabe qué hacer y justo en el momento que todos se han callado al ver su expresión se da cuenta del error que ha cometido, por supuesto que Sirius no sabe su secreto, no tendría esa cara de sorpresa total ante su propia reacción no sabe qué hacer así que simplemente desvía la mirada y pronuncia rápida y atropelladamente algo que les suena más o menos a un:

-No sé de qué hablas, necesito ir a la biblioteca.

Y huye.

Sirius esta shockeado, no se hubiera esperado que Remus reaccionara de esa manera, ni siquiera se esperaba que Remus tuviera un secreto, se vuelve para ver a sus compañeros y encuentra exactamente la misma expresión en los otros dos.

* * *

-No- James es tajante cuando Sirius siquiera lo insinúa -No le voy a preguntar a Remus acerca de su secreto, sus motivos tendrá para no decirlo ¿no?.

-¿Me vas a negar que no te intriga?- Sirius hace morritos, solo han pasado dos días desde aquel momento y Remus parece evitarlos más que nunca, no se muestra molesto, simplemente no pasa demasiado tiempo en el cuarto.

-¿Crees que sea un asesino?.

-No digas tonterías Peter, ya habría intentado matar a alguno. Y si Sirius, me da curiosidad pero no por eso lo perseguiremos… no debí decirte eso.

* * *

Febrero, marzo, abril, mayo.

-Cuatro meses Sirius, no creo que Remus realmente tenga un secreto, lo has perseguido hasta el cansancio, ya es hora de superarlo- Peter está terminando de abrir una rana de chocolate para evitar la mirada de Sirius mientras dice esto.

-No lo entiendes Peter, por supuesto que tiene un secreto, ¿eres idiota?, date cuenta, falta una vez al mes a clases y en los últimos dos meses me he fijado que se escabulle en la tarde previa al día que faltara, sale a eso de las nueve y no vuelve, incluso apunte la fecha pero ni siquiera es en el mismo día, ya estamos por descubrirlo- se le han acalorado las mejillas, por supuesto que no se dará por vencido, Remus no puede burlarse delante de ellos y seguir como si nada, Sirius sabe que lo descubrirá.

-Es inútil Peter, no se dará por vencido- James esta recostado en su cama mientras lee una revista de quidditch.

-Ya verán idiotas, cuando lo descubra no les diré.

* * *

Sirius está atento a todo a lo que ocurre a su alrededor simula estar jugando al snap explosivo pero solo mira el juego en su turno, el resto del tiempo mira por el rabillo a Remus que se encuentra sentado en un rincón de la sala común terminando con los deberes, Remus consulta su reloj y después sube sus cosas a la habitación, pasa tan desapercibido que solo Sirius se fija de sus movimientos, Remus vuelve a bajar y sale por el retrato.

-Ha salido James, Remus ha salido, anda vamos a seguirlo.

James suelta un suspiro exasperado pero sabe que Sirius no se dará por vencido, así que suben por capa de invisibilidad y los cubre a ambos. -¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Peter?.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y corre a llamar a Peter para hacerlo subir al cuarto "_tiempo perdido, Remus nos lleva mucha ventaja ahora_" va susurrando mientras bajan las escaleras hacia la sala común, para su suerte Remus apenas ha doblado por el pasillo así que lo siguen de cerca y en silencio.

-¿Qué dem…- Sirius cubre la boca de Peter con su mano para no ser escuchados, aunque por supuesto el igual se está preguntando qué carajos hace Remus frente a la enfermería, más bien porque carajos la señora Pomfrey le pasa el brazo por los hombros mientras lo va guiando hacia el vestíbulo.

-Se te hizo tarde Lupin, llegaras justo en tiempo- la señora Pomfrey le echa una mirada severa a Remus.

-Estaba terminando los deberes y no me di cuenta de la hora- susurra Remus a modo de disculpa.

Los han seguido hasta el sauce boxeador y ninguno de los tres tiene idea de que está sucediendo, y de repente se les cae la quijada al suelo. La señora Pomfrey acaba de coger una rama y picar el nudo del sauce el cual se ha quedado estático, pero no es eso lo que los impresiona sino que Remus se escabulle por un hueco entre las raíces del árbol mientras susurra algo que les suena como un "_gracias, hasta luego_".

Y se quedan parados sin saber qué hacer. Han llegado tan lejos pero no saben a dónde se ha largado Remus así que se sientan a esperar bajo la capa.

Pasa una hora, y luego la otra, los tres han comenzado a aburrirse. Se están poniendo en pie para marcharse cuando Sirius se fija en lo grande que esta la luna ese día.

-Luna llena- susurra. Clic. Todo encaja. Sirius no sabe qué hacer. Pasa su vista de James a Peter que no comprenden la expresión de Sirius. -Somos unos idiotas, ¡muévanse!, vamos a la sala común-

Ni James ni Peter entienden, solo corren para llevarle el paso a Sirius, el cual se niega a contestar sus preguntas.

Hay unos cuantos de tercero sentados en la sala común, Sirius les pide prestados sus mapas lunares, ninguno entiende para que pero se los terminan dando debido a su gran desesperación.

Una hora después James solo niega con la cabeza y está realmente impresionado

-Eres un jodido genio Sirius-

Peter no puede hablar de la impresión.

* * *

Remus nunca ha recibido visitas en la enfermería después de la luna llena, es obvio ya que las pocas veces que alguien le pregunta a dónde va él se inventa excusas como de que ir a ver a su madre enferma o algo así. Ese día no ha sido la excepción así que saca su libro de poemas de Allan Poe y se dispone a leer. Unos pasos apresurados que vienen del pasillo le hacen fruncir el cejo.

Sirius, James y Peter entran y se sientan a su lado como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Remus ahora en serio no comprende, no comprende a que se deben aquellas sonrisas así que deja que ellos hablen.

-Lo sabemos Remus, realmente lo sabemos.

Remus no volverá a caer así que finge ignorar a Sirius y abre su libro.

"_Remus_,_ sabemos de tu pequeño problema peludo_" ha sido James. Y ahora Remus ya no puede fingir porque es más que obvio que ahora en serio, en serio saben. Y él sabe que el terror debe de estar reflejado en su rostro porque logra borrar las sonrisas de los otros. Y ahora sabe que es el fin, van a usar eso contra él, o le dirán a sus padres o Remus no sabe que, solo sabe que sus ojos están llenándose de lágrimas y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo así que baja la cabeza.

-Me iré si es lo que quieren- lo dice tan bajo que duda que si quiera lo hayan escuchado, pero en este momento ese dolor no es otro que necesite.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- es Sirius con su bocota. -¿Es por eso que nos evitas? Entonces déjame decirte que tienes un problema más grave en la cabeza.

Y Remus esta tan asombrado que no puede decir nada, así que solo lo mira sin comprender.

-¿ustedes no… no me o… no les doy a… ustedes?.

Lo siguiente que Remus sabe es que los tres han roto a carcajadas y el empieza a reír lentamente sin comprender mucho, lo hace solo porque la risa es contagiosa y no puede evitarlo, le duele (y no es para menos con tales heridas) pero aun así sigue riendo hasta que las risas se van apagando.

-Debiste decirlo desde el principio.

-No le diremos a nadie.

-Si alguna vez alguien se entera nosotros le partiremos la carota.

-Espero que sea Quejicus.

Y los mira y Remus ríe, ríe tan alto que duele. Pero ríe porque Remus sabe lo que es la confianza y la amistad ahora.

* * *

_¡Nox!_


End file.
